Chez Dracula
by Oralium
Summary: Écrit par Aetern, lancé- logiquement- par Olwyn. Fairy Tail, One piece, SNK, un peu de Noragami et normalement c'est tout. "Il existait une fois, une sorcière avec un chat." "Bon ok si tu veux un but on a qu'à dire qu'ils doivent vaincre le super maléfique compte Dracula (et sa terrible armée hypnotisée (bah ouais souviens toi il a des pouvoirs flippants) ?"


**L'OS défi de la torture :**

Personnages de one piece : Emporio Ivankof et Luffy (allez je t'en mets un facile)

Personnages de fairy tail : Erza et …Happy (plus que facile)

Personnage de snk : Erwin et …. Levi ? (non parce que sa manie de la propreté peut être super marrante)

Lieu : le château de Dracula dans les Carpates (me demande pas pourquoi ok…)

Tu as l'obligation de rajouter un personnage de ton choix (mais que je connais, OC non accepté, qui peut venir de n'importe quelle œuvre, mythologie, légende...). Les caractères des personnages de mangas doivent correspondre un minimum avec l'œuvre originale.

Bon bah, débrouilles toi comme tu veux avec ça. X)

Bon ok si tu veux un but on a qu'à dire qu'ils doivent vaincre le super maléfique compte Dracula (et sa terrible armée hypnotisée (bah ouais souviens toi il a des pouvoirs flippants) ? XD

Après le pourquoi du comment ils ont atterris là... Imagination is your friend !

* * *

Il était une fois un chat. Plus exactement, un croisement d'ornithorynque, de pigeon, de papillon et de chat. _(Né dans un œuf, avec des ailes, bleu, et chat parce que… c'est un chat…)_. Le petit chat, en hommage à son éclatant sourire, fut nommé Happy _(on rend souvent hommage à des gens vivants, alors cette phrase ne veut en aucun cas dire que son sourire est mort… quoique, ce pourrait être une idée intéressante)_. Malheureusement, la petite chose bleue ne fut pas laissée à sa vie tranquille bien longtemps- un dictateur prit le pouvoir, et Happy fut offert en esclave à une jeune sorcière rousse. Sous le joug de celle-ci, il apprit à obéir, se taire, mais plus important encore, se battre. Jamais il ne pensa seulement à se révolter son affection lui avait été achetée à renforts de poisson et sa loyauté, à l'aide de coups. Cette vie dura sans accroc durant quelques années, et Happy commença même à retrouver son sourire si caractéristique, auprès de la guilde de la jeune sorcière.

Cependant, tout bascula pour lui un jour de printemps, alors qu'il se rendait avec sa maitresse au cimetière comme tous les ans. Il marchait alors respectueusement un mètre cinquante derrière la jeune fille, alors que celle-ci pestait contre les exigences de la société. Elle avait été obligée de prétendre que la mort de son ferre cadet l'avait immensément attristée, et qu'encore quatre ans après l'accident la culpabilité demeurait. En réalité, elle restait au contraire très fière de sa responsabilité dans l'affaire- c'était une grande preuve de courage que d'exécuter de sang froid un membre de sa famille, et ce n'était certainement pas cette faible qu'était Strauss _(elle prononçait toujours ce nom avec un mépris indescriptible)_ qui en aurait été capable. Oh oui, elle était heureuse d'avoir poussé Natsu dans les escaliers ce jour-là, c'était ce qui lui avait permis de récupérer cet esclave qui initialement était destiné au petit garçon.

« Dame Erza ? l'interrompit doucement l'animal alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer le troisième verset du rituel de malédiction.

\- Quoi ? A cause de toi j'ai pas pu finir, il y a des risques que Strauss vive une vie heureuse avec sa satanée famille de faibles !

\- J'en doute, vous réitérez cette malédiction tous les ans, la rassura Happy en baissant la tête.

\- Peu importe. Que me voulais-tu ?

\- Il y a quelque chose, là-bas… »

La rousse se tourna vers le lieu indiqué par son serviteur et dégaina aussitôt une épée de trois fois sa taille. Happy doutait un peu de sa capacité à maîtriser l'arme volée à Pantherlily, un autre membre de la guilde, mais se garda bien d'en informer Erza. Il tenait trop à la vie pour prendre de tels risques.

« Allons voir. »

S'il ne pouvait rien garantir quant à sa gentillesse, il ne pouvait en revanche rien reprocher au courage de la mage.

Cette idée le quitta vite, quand la jeune fille le poussa devant elle et l'obligea à marcher le premier.

« Mais c'est…

\- Dame Erza ? »

(***)

Elle savait ce que c'était. Elle l'avait déjà vu. C'était par là qu' _il_ était arrivé. Le donneur de chats. D' _exceeds_ , comme il disait. Hélas, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait dit ce jour…

 _« Je ne demande qu'une chose en échange. Il est plus que probable qu'un jour un portail comme ça se rouvre. Quand ça arrivera, je veux que tu le passes, et que tu répares les dégâts, quoi que mon amie ait encore déclenché. »_

Et il avait juste disparu, comme ça. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le frapper, le remercier, ou l'interroger, au choix- elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de décider lequel était le plus approprié. Probablement les trois, mais dans quel ordre…

« Allez, entre Happy. »

(***)

Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Mais c'était peut-être mieux que la prison.

« Ouaaaah trop coool ! On est évadé ! Mais comment t'as fait ça ? Ça veut dire que t'as pu faire évader Ace aussi ? »

Ou alors, la prison se révélerait être un endroit chaleureux, accueillant et _calme_. Là-bas au moins, Mugiwara _essayait_ de se tenir tranquille.

« C'est pas moi qui nous ai transporté ici, soupira Ivankov à l'intention du brun.

\- Ah ? Mais on est arrivés comment alors ? »

Un autre se serait énervé, lui signalant que c'était lui qui les avait entrainés dans le passage qui était apparu de nulle part. Ivankov pour sa part se contenta d'explorer mentalement les environs. Il finit par apercevoir une autre lumière semblable à celle émise par leur propre portail à l'orée de la forêt et avec Luffy, s'empressa de s'en approcher dans l'espoir de s'amuser/revenir chez soi, selon le point de vue.

« Oh ? lâcha le brun avec un regard qui promettait à qui le connaissait des ennuis. Un chat qui vole ! Rejoins mon équipage !

\- E-en fait je… ne vole pas… »

Le petit animal s'était recroquevillé en une boule terrorisée, pas rassurée davantage par l'immobilité de ses ailes. A ses côtés, Erza n'en menait pas large non plus, bien que contrairement à son esclave elle gardait un air fier. Sa magie était tout aussi annulée et elle se retrouvait avec une simple épée, certes grande, mais trop lourde à présent pour son corps sans soutient magique…

« Mais elles servent à quoi alors tes ailes ?

\- Ben, à voler… expliqua Happy en se détendant peu à peu, voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal. Mais elles veulent pas bouger depuis qu'on a atterri ici… »

Après une dizaine de minutes d'explication, de disputes, de ligotages- ces derniers visant non pas Luffy mais Ivankov, Erza trouvant celui-ci louche- et de débats, ils décidèrent de rester groupés pour explorer l'endroit. Se séparer aurait été trop dangereux, avaient déclaré les membres de Fairy Tail à l'unisson, leurs nouveaux compagnons auraient pu les poignarder par surprise s'ils ne les surveillaient pas.

Bref, la confiance était partie loin, dans des contrées éloignées… d'une centaine de mètres environ, disons.

« C'est votre vitesse de marche maximale, ça ? »

Les quatre têtes se levèrent vers la voix. Ils avaient fini par arriver devant un grand manoir relativement glauque, et un homme presque encore plus terrifiant.

« Prenez un balai, et plus vite que ça.

\- Ackerman, à qui tu parles ? résonna une voix d'outre-tombe provenant des fin fonds du bâtiment.

\- Des renforts. »

Cette réponse ne satisfit aucun des camps, mais personne ne répliqua- Happy parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et qu'il préférait ranger que servir de défouloir à Erza, Erza parce qu'elle s'en fichait et n'avait aucune intention de nettoyer quoi que ce soit peu importe qui le lui ordonnait, Luffy parce que le soldat qui leur avait parlé avait une aura encore plus autoritaire que Nami, et Ivankov parce qu'il était bâillonné. Erza consentit donc à détacher le pirate, et les trois humains se saisirent d'un balai, le petit chat se contentant d'un chiffon. (en effet, Erza avait eu une illumination soudaine : balayer, ce serait comme un entrainement au combat dans ce monde !)

Alors qu'ils attaquaient les toiles d'araignées depuis une bonne demi-heure et que Happy avait intégralement lavé la moitié inférieure des fenêtres _(oublie pas qu'il vole pas, alors il est assez limité)_ , leur geôlier et La Voix apparurent enfin. Du moins, ils supposèrent que c'était La Voix, puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les parages.

« C'est pas génial, mais compte tenu de l'état initial, on va devoir s'en contenter, déclara La Voix avant que l'autre n'ait pu juger le ménage effectué par lui-même.

\- T'es qui toi ? »

La Voix se tourna vers le capitaine au chapeau de paille avec un air indéchiffrable. C'était en réalité un soldat du même bataillon que celui qui leur avait ordonné de nettoyer, à en juger par leur écusson. Pourtant, même Luffy et son cerveau de moucheron avaient compris sa supériorité. Tant par sa taille, que par son air. Bon, ils avaient tous les deux un visage qui semblait ne pas avoir connu de sourire depuis des années-lumière, certes. Mais dans le cas du blond, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son air professionnel et badass. (oui, j'essaie d'écrire un texte sérieux, pour finir par placer un mot comme ça ).

« Major Erwin Smith, déclara La Voix. Et voici le caporal Livaï Ackerman, dit-il en désignant le brun maniaque du rangement qui avait déjà arraché un balai de la main de Ivankov pour attaquer avec violence un amas de poussière sous une armoire.

\- Moi c'est Luffy ! Et je deviendrai le roi des pirates ! Et eux c'est Ivankov et Erza et le chat bleu c'est Happy ! »

Les soldats furent moins étonnés par l'exceed que par le fait que tout le monde le trouve normal, mais bien sûr, ne commentèrent pas. Ils étaient peut être les seuls à venir d'un monde à peu près normal, mais ils étaient aussi les seuls qui devaient se battre contre des titans, alors pour ce qu'ils pouvaient en dire…

« Et on est où ? »

Elle était venue de son plein gré, d'accord, mais c'était uniquement parce que ce « serviteur de dieu » le lui avait demandé des années plus tôt. Elle comptait réparer les dégâts quelconques qui avaient justifié le portail, et disparaitre le plus vite possible, merci bien.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? Un portail bizarre nous a téléportés ici, leur apprit Livaï toujours en leur tournant le dos, concentré sur une tâche de sang récalcitrante à disparaitre. On _(je)_ s'est juste dit que c'était trop sale pour être laissé dans cet état, surtout si on doit dormir ici. Ce qui est fort probable vu qu'on a nulle part où aller.

\- On peut- »

Le pirate aux cheveux violets fut coupé par une éponge enfoncée dans son œsophage.

« Quoi ? Sa voix est insupportable, se justifia la rousse.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, restez ici pour cette nuit. Vous nous avez aidés- _essayé d'aider_ , se reprit-il devant le regard de Livaï- à mettre cet endroit en état, autant que vous en profitiez. _(Erwin parle vraiment pas assez dans l'anime, j'arrive pas à ne pas le faire OOC)._

\- J'ai faim, » décréta Luffy.

Par chance- pour les autres plus que pour le pirate- quelques conserves étaient restées dans la cave et semblaient relativement comestibles. Le dîner se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur- à vrai dire, Livaï s'était donné pour mission de remplacer Nami dans le rôle de protecteur du silence- et tous partirent se coucher au deuxième étage, partageant leur chambre avec leur compagnon de monde, plus par limitation de place que par solidarité. La peur y avait aussi une importance non-négligeable, dans le cas de Happy. (Erza avait beau être effrayante, elle tenait excessivement à garder sa propriété en bon état, alors il préférait ne pas s'éloigner)

(***)

Un violent coup contre le mur adjacent à son lit réveilla Erza, et Happy par la même occasion pas moyen de laisser le chat dormir alors que son précieux sommeil avait été interrompu.

« Dame Erza ? interrogea l'animal en se frottant les yeux, encore à moitié endormi.

\- Debout. On va leur montrer ce qu'il en coute de me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit ! »

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de mettre son plan à exécution puisqu'à peine sortie de sa chambre, elle dut se baisser pour éviter de se prendre une tête en plein torse, ce qui aurait sans aucun doute abîmé sa chemise de nuit en soie bleue. Elle ramassa une des lames de Livaï trainant à terre et s'avança prudemment dans le couloir, rendu encore plus macabre par le sang. Ackerman allait en faire un arrêt cardiaque, ricana-t-elle. Elle descendit les escaliers en se protégeant des membres qui volaient parfois en sa direction et en s'efforçant de ne pas trébucher malgré le chat accroché à sa jambe, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à en empêcher. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée dans la salle à manger que le carnage lui apparut.

Dans un coin de la pièce, le corps d'Ivankov- encore ligoté, elle l'avait probablement oublié ici la veille- gisait sans vie, reconnaissable uniquement grâce à la touffe de cheveux, incomestible pour les zombies. Zombies qui tombaient sous les coups des deux soldats surentraînés, ne parvenant qu'à les écorcher de temps à autre.

« Comment _osez_ -vous ! Bande de malfrats ! Vous envahissez mon château et en plus tuez mes majordomes ! Mais nous ne nous laisserons pas faire ! _Ceci n'est que le début !_ »

Erza dut risquer un torticolis pour avoir une chance de voir leur ennemi commun. En effet, celui-ci s'était réfugié sur le lustre, le couvrant de moitié par sa longue cape noire, n'accentuant que plus l'ambiance malsaine et les ombres inquiétantes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser, une deuxième vague de combattants arrivant par les deux portes et la fenêtre.

Aussitôt Erwin et Livaï se séparèrent, occupant chacun une entrée. Ces ennemis n'étaient plus les mêmes : c'étaient de vrais combattants, une véritable armée hypnotisée. Des femmes et des enfants gagnaient en force et se retrouvaient à traverser leurs comparses s'ils étaient sur leur chemin, leur but obscurcissant leur raison : exterminer les intrus.

« Tu comptes attendre longtemps ? » cria le brun.

Aussitôt Erza se lança dans la mêlée, se concentrant sur les corps venant de la fenêtre. Elle aurait bien réagi plus tôt, mais se battre avec une si petite lame n'était en rien un réflexe… Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise par l'adresse du major, malgré une arme médiocre et un âge avancé. _(avis aucunement subjectif)_. Elle ignora les larmes de peur coulant dans son dos, se promettant de le faire payer à Happy dès que cette histoire serait finie. Le rire tonitruant de la créature au-dessus de leur tête continuait de résonner alors que les hypnotisés affluaient sans fin, épuisant peu à peu les humains. Soudain, un bruit sourd marqua une pause dans la lutte. Un être ressemblant étrangement à Kana ou Pixis sans alcool déboula dans la pièce, effrayant toutes les personnes présentes.

« Viaaaaaaaande. »

Dieu seul sait si son cerveau était en état ou dans l'estomac d'un mort-vivant, toujours est-il que la nouvelle espèce créée inconnue aux trois mondes, s'attaqua sans plus attendre à tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« Merde, lâcha le caporal.

\- Ce crétin ! cracha la rousse. Je savais bien qu'il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Natsu ! J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion ! »

Le combat reprit de plus belle, comme si on avait annulé le bouton pause et que chacun retournait à ses occupations les moins innocentes. Livaï tranchait les têtes d'un coup net, se protégeant des giclures de sang avec un miroir, Erwin coupait de longues entailles partant de l'épaule droite jusqu'au bassin en passant par le cœur, Erza plantait la lame droit dans l'organe vital avant de la retirer d'un geste rectiligne, sans relâche. Luffy de son côté n'essayait certes pas de les aider, mais sa quête de viande fraîche lui faisait tuer à peu près n'importe quoi, ce qui faisait de lui un allié considérable.

« Alors vous voulez comme ça ? Très bien ! Puisque vous semblez déterminés à exterminer tous mes fidèles serviteurs, affrontez- _moi_ ! »

Livaï se retint de remarquer qu'il ne méritait pas ce manoir, vu comment il entretenait les lieux, préférant faire tomber une demi-douzaine de têtes d'un coup dans le but de déblayer le terrain pour le vrai combat. Ce ne fut finalement que d'une utilité moyenne, puisque le monstre non-identifié éteignit son armée hypnotisée et descendit de son lustre avec une grâce féline.

Lui, Erwin et Erza- il avait de sérieux doutes quant aux capacités de cette fille, mais si Jäger pouvait tuer un titan, Scarlett pouvait surveiller leurs arrières- se placèrent autour de l'ennemi.

« T'es qui ? T'as même pas une odeur de viande ! s'étonna avec déception Luffy qui s'était approché de façon inexplicable. (toujours en mode « viaaaaaaande »)

\- Mais vous ne me connaissez pas ? susurra l'interpellé avec un sourire malsain. Je vois, c'est donc pour cela que vous ne fuyez pas encore… Mais je vais vous le dire… Je me nomme Comte Dracula, Premier du nom, aussi surnommé Vlad l'empaleur…

\- Le vampire ? »

Il avait vaguement entendu Perona en parler, et il avait trouvé l'idée trop cool. Pourtant, ce qui lui faisait face était tout sauf cool : c'était juste une cape surmontée de deux yeux rouges et d'un chapeau haut-de-forme… Et avait une odeur de poisson avarié, en plus.

Sans attendre la réponse, Livaï se rua vers la créature, profitant de l'effet de surprise- le major avait un jour dit qu'il savait rapidement analyser les situations, et bien… ce ne fut pas le cas cette-fois-là. Le soldat effectua une pirouette non-maitrisée dans les airs avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Erwin ne put s'empêcher de sourire la guerre était déclarée…

« Ma. Chemise. Enfoiré. »

Happy ne put suivre la suite des événements qu'avec difficulté, et en en perdant les trois quarts. Tout devant lui était trop rapide : Livaï qui dansait autour du monstre, Dracula qui disparaissait et réapparaissait à des positions aléatoires, Erza et Erwin qui luttaient parfois l'un contre l'autre en croisant leurs épées là où aurait dû se trouver le vampire… Il ferma les yeux, espérant que ce soit un mauvais rêve, et se saisit de deux fourchettes en argent proches de lui. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une flamme déterminée y brillait, entourée de flammes haineuses.

Il courut de toute la vitesse que pouvaient lui procurer ses petites pattes vers le milieu de la pièce, certain que personne n'aurait le temps de baisser les yeux au risque de baisser sa garde en même temps, et attendit. Il ne s'écoula pas trente secondes avant que le vampire n'apparaisse à dix centimètres de son museau. Ignorant le sang qui giclait autour de lui, il planta une fourchette dans la jambe du vampire en fronçant les sourcils de concentration, et monta ainsi en imitant les gestes qu'il avait remarqués chez Gildarts quand il s'était essayé à l'alpinisme. Il arriva finalement sur son torse sans que Dracula n'aie eu le temps de le jeter à terre, occupé à lutter contre les trois humains.

Avec une profonde inspiration, il planta de toutes ses forces une des deux fourchettes à l'endroit où il supposa être le cœur de la créature.

Erwin suspendit tout mouvement, voyant enfin le tas de cendres tant attendu. Dieu merci, le chat avait réussi. En se tournant vers ses compagnons, encore dubitatifs- quoi, il était vraiment le seul à avoir remarqué le chat bleu qui grimpait sur le vampire ?- il put constater avec soulagement que les dégâts étaient minimes. Erza était couvertes de plaies et Livaï avait l'air de sortir d'une maison close (comprenez : décoiffé…) aux mœurs très portées sur la boue, mais aucune morsure n'était apparente, et c'était probablement le plus important.

Et Luffy… était au sommet d'une armoire, le cou tordu à 164°, à la recherche d'un vieux sandwich qui aurait pu trainer là.

« Il est mort ? couina finalement Happy avec méfiance.

\- On dirait bien.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie ? s'étonna la rousse à voix basse, blessée dans son honneur. Je suppose qu'on est quitte, soupira-t-elle. Alors, que dirais-tu de rejoindre Fairy Tail en tant que membre à part entière ?

\- Aye sir ! » _(oui je manquais d'idée de réponse, ça se voit tant que ça ?)_

Avec un faible hurlement absolument pas viril, le caporal s'enfuit, sans doute dans le but de se jeter dans le lac le plus proche. L'autre homme s'assit calmement sur une chaise, dégustant un café qu'il n'avait pas pu finir avant l'arrivée des ennemis- denrée précieuse qu'il avait dû protéger au péril de sa vie tout au long des combats et qu'il refusait de sacrifier. Erza et Happy, eux, s'étaient tout simplement écroulés au sol, se servant de chaises (renversées ou non, selon la personne) comme oreillers, n'aspirant à rien d'autre qu'à rattraper leur nuit de sommeil profanée.

(***)

« Aaaaah on est où… »

L'exceed s'étira en baillant avant de se souvenir de la journée précédente. Le portail, le combat, sa libération de la tyrannie de la sorcière… (À supposer qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'avis)

« Dame Erza ? appela-t-il en remarquant sa présence- le « dame » étant un réflexe qu'il doutait pouvoir réfréner un jour.

\- Elle est partie prendre un bain, l'informa Erwin en émergeant doucement d'un demi-sommeil lui aussi. Elle devrait revenir bientôt. Livaï aussi d'ailleurs, il est parti depuis des heures, il doit être plus propre que jamais maintenant… »

Il n'avait malheureusement pris en compte que le facteur temps, et non le lieu, oubliant que Ackerman avait dû marcher des kilomètres avant de trouver une source d'eau autre qu'un marécage, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne revint qu'une demi-heure après la prévision du blond. _(au moins ils ont des couleurs de cheveux différentes, sinon je sais pas comment je ferais, je manque déjà de qualificatifs)._

« Bon alors, on rentre chez nous quand ? interrogea Erza en entrant dans la pièce, visiblement contrariée. On a réparé les dégâts, sauvé le monde, tout ça, alors la moindre des choses c'est de nous renvoyer à la maison, c'est ce qu'il avait promis le gars. »

Comme pour répondre à son appel, un homme à la carrure dépassant sans peine Elfman _(peut être pas. Gajeel, disons ? … Bickslow ? Bon au moins il dépasse Freed non ? ... j'y peux rien moi si les personnages de FT sont inhumainement composés…)_ apparut dans un halo lumineux.

« Scarlett, Happy, ravi de voir que vous avez réussi. Smith et Ackerman, désolé de vous avoir entrainé là-dedans, Luffy aussi- il ne mentionna pas le décédé Ivankov. On a eu légèrement plus de portails créés que prévu, mais puisque vous avez sauvé ce monde-ci, on peut vous renvoyer. Encore désolé que Kofuku ait causé tant d'ennuis… Toujours à moi de réparer les dégâts, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Attends, coupa Livaï. T'es qui ?

\- Daikoku, un serviteur de la déesse Kofuku. Elle a tendance à ouvrir des portails inter-dimensionnels dès qu'elle commence à se battre, alors je répare.

\- Elle est nulle alors ? demanda Luffy avec une simplicité hors normes.

\- J'te permets pas, gronda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils d'une force phénoménale (je sais pas, je voulais parler d'une veine sur le front (comme l'oncle de Potter), mais je savais pas comment présenter ca ^^') (toute suggestion pour l'amélioration de cette phrase est la bienvenue)

\- Bon alors, renvoies-nous à chez nous. »

Avec un regard dédaigneux vers Erza- Kofuku avait peut être un caractère difficile et des cheveux remarquables, mais elle était cent fois moins insupportable que cette fille- il exécuta un geste brusque de la main, créant une ligne de flammes phosphorescentes.

« Traversez là, à droite pour Fairy Tail, à gauche pour le mur Rosa. Par l'autre côté pour Grand Line. »

(***)

Chacun rejoignit son monde sans plus d'ennuis- Livaï et Erwin retournèrent à leur extermination de titans et de politiques corrompus, Erza et Happy rentrèrent à Fairy Tail avec des relations vaguement plus amicales qu'en partant, et Luffy classa cette aventure dans la catégorie « histoires à ne pas raconter parce qu'on me croira pas mais à raconter à Ace quand je le verrai ».

« Rha… Daikoku t'en enfin rentré ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille. Je m'ennuyais !

\- Ca a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais tout est réglé, sourit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

\- J'ai pas détruit de monde ? interrogea-t-elle en se redressant brusquement, espérant pouvoir éviter les réunions et formulaires à supporter dans une telle situation.

\- Pas cette fois. »

* * *

Si quelqu'un se pose des questions sur la réaction de Olwyn a cette merveille... (j'ai changé son pseudo oui, par souci d'anonymité ^^)

[21:56:25] Olwyn: je viens de passer un portail lumineux et d'arriver dans un château étrange

[21:56:31] Olwyn: cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose...

[21:56:39] Olwyn: On a fait appel a mon talent de Mr Propre !


End file.
